1. Field
The following description relates to a fuel cell and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a fuel cell in which a cell coupling member and a unit cell are effectively brazed and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell is a high efficiency clean power generating technology for directly converting hydrogen contained in hydrocarbon material such as natural gas, coal gas, methanol, etc. and oxygen in air into electric energy by an electro-chemical reaction. Fuel cells may be roughly classified into an alkaline fuel cell, a phosphoric acid fuel cell, a molten carbonate fuel cell, a solid oxide fuel cell, and a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell according to the type of electrolyte.
Among them, the solid oxide fuel cell runs at high temperature from about 600 degrees Celsius to 1,000 degrees Celsius, and is widely used because its position control of the electrolyte is relatively easy compared to other existing fuel cells, its fuel is not in danger of running out, and its material of formation has a long life span.
Since the inside and the outside of the fuel cell in the solid oxide fuel cell are different electrodes, different fuels are supplied thereto. In this case, when a sealed portion leaks due to inferior sealing between a unit cell and a cell coupling member, the fuels of the inside and the outside are mixed at high temperature and the mixed fuel increases temperature sharply. The resulting high temperature accelerates deterioration of the unit cell and durability of the fuel cell can be reduced.